My Last Heartbeat
by TwilightReader-Team Jacob
Summary: This story is about Ella Gilbert, el is chosen for Victorias newborn army but what if she doesnt want to? alot about breakingdawn, Eclipse i kinda mixed victorias army with breakingdawn its a good story, i just suck at summeries. please read u mite like.
1. Chapter 1: Party

**My Last Heartbeat**

_**Epilogue: Burning**_

_**Her teeth pierced my skin, her red hair blowing in the wind and suddenly the fire of her hair was burning me. My neck my hands my feet burning. The redhead smiled.**_

**Chapter one: Party**

**I'm seventeen, I'm pretty and I'm popular. My name is Ella Gilbert and tonight I'm going to my best friend's eighteenth birthday party. But why am I worried? I've never been afraid of a party but thinking of going to this one makes me sick to my stomach. Oh well I can't not go can I? This is my best friend we're talking about, could I pretend to be sick? No what am I worried about? Huh? What's there to be worried about? So I started getting ready. I straightend my long blond hair. Applied three coats of mascara onto my eyelashes to frame my deep blue eyes and put on some black eye liner to give a bit of oomph then I put on some deep blood red lipstick and glossed it up. Then with my face and hair done up I looked in my wardrobe. I found the perfect thing, a short black strapless dress and some exquisite black heels. I put on my silver cross necklace and painted my nails. I was ready. Becca, Amy and Cathy would be here soon so I went downstairs to wait. My soon-to-be step brother who is twenty-two whistled is appreciation. "Jack, you whistle again and I'll take off my shoe and stick it where the sun doesn't shine Okay?" "Woo you're a bit feisty tonight aren't you?" I growled pathetically. Then I heard a horn beep. I hurried outside and got into the car. "Hey guys." "Hey Ella" they all chorused. "So who's going tonight?" "Everybody." "Define everybody?" "I don't know why don't you wait and see Ella?" So we drove in silence for a while. When we got there Lauren's whole garden was covered in fairy lights flashing in the darkness. I gave Lauren her present; I got her a necklace with a cross on like mine they were for best friends. We ate some nibbles. And I danced with everybody. Then a pale boy with sandy coloured hair and black eyes. I recognized him as Riley O'Sullivan he had been missing for about two months now hadn't he? Oh well he was walking over to me. "Hey." His voice rang like a bell. "Do you want to dance with me?" I nodded mutely. So we started dancing to Paolo Nutini pencil full of lead, Riley spun me around the floor before dipping me deeply and breathing in my ear "Come with me, I need to show you something."**


	2. Chapter 2: Hunted

**Chapter two: Hunted**

**I nodded mutely again. He carried me slowly into the house and out the front door. I saw Lauren giving me an odd look, I shrugged my shoulders and giving her a confused look Riley carried me out of the front door. He carried me to the park round the corner and put me down facing away from him. I turned around and he wasn't there? "Riley?" Silence. Where did he go? "Riley?" my voice was getting high pitched in fear now. "**_**Riley?"**_** my voice broke. Where was **_**he?**_** I started stumbling around when I saw a figure, a woman. I hurried towards her. "Please help, have you seen a boy with blond hair, he's quite pale?" "Yes indeed I have." "Where did he go?" "He's right here." She said pointing behind me. I spun around and Riley was standing there. "Where did you go Riley? You scared me." "If you find me scary, then watch out for her." I turned around again to see the woman staring at me, her teeth bared. **

**Her teeth pierced my skin, her red hair blowing in the wind and suddenly the fire of her hair was burning me. My neck my hands my feet burning. The redhead smiled. I screamed. Riley was making shushing noises. "Shh Ella shh it's gonna be ok you'll be fine, just don't scream." **


	3. Chapter 3: Waking Up

_**Chapter 3: Waking Up**_

_**About three days later.**_

_**The burning started to fade from my fingertips and toes. Fading slowly, but at least it was doing something new. This had to be it. The pain was on its way out… and then the bad news. The fire in my throat wasn't the same as before. I wasn't only on fire, but now I was parched, too. Dry as bone. So thirsty. Burning fire and burning thirst… also bad news: the fire inside my heart got hotter. How was that possible? My heartbeat, already too fast, picked up--the fire drove its rhythm to a new frantic pace. The fire retreated from my palms, leaving them blissfully pain-free and cool. But it retreated to my heart, which blazed hot as the sun and beat at a furious new speed. My wrists were free, though and my ankles. The fire was totally extinguished there. And then the fire ripped hotter still through my chest, draining in from my elbows and knees. My heart took off, beating like helicopter blades, the sound almost a single sustained note; it felt like it would grind through my ribs. The fire flared up in the centre of my chest, sucking the last remnants of the flames from the rest of my body to fuel the most scorching blaze yet. It became a battle inside me—my sprinting heart racing against the attacking fire. Both were losing. The fire was doomed, having consumed everything that was combustible; my heart galloped towards its last beat. My heart stuttered twice, and then thudded quietly again just once more. There was no sound. No breathing. Not even mine. For a moment, the absence of pain was all I could comprehend. And then I opened my eyes and gazed above me in wonder. **_**I could see **_**everything **_**in perfect clarity. Then I saw Riley his perfect pale skin had a faint glow to it. And his teeth shone with a rainbow; Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Indigo, Violet and an eighth colour that I had no name for. His eyes were a deep burgundy colour with long lashes, his face was so perfect. I heard a noise, a heartbeat? Immediately my throat ripped into flames and I leapt up. Baring my teeth at Riley's vicious expression. A low growl ripped from between my teeth. "Ella." Riley's voice sounded even more perfect now. "Ella you're a vampire." And I believed him I could feel my strength, the burn in my throat and that heartbeat. Where was it?**

**Authors Note: **

**You might notice that I have used quite a bit of Stephenie Meyers writing all rights for the long paragraph in **_**italics**_** is quoting from Stephenie Meyer I don't own any of that but I just really wanted to use it. Please forgive me**


	4. Chapter 4: First Hunt

**Chapter 4: First Hunt**

"**Ella you're a vampire now and I'm sure you're very thirsty." At his words my throat ripped into flames. "You need blood Ella," my mouth watered and my throat burned. "We have some prey for you, you're first meal." He took my hand and led me through the darkness into a small room where I saw a young girl sitting there tied up, her heart picked up when she saw me, my mouth watered and my upper lip pulled back into a snarl. "Please, please don't hurt me." The girl whimpered. I recognized that voice "Lauren?" her heartbeat was so loud, so inviting. "Ella she's not you're friend anymore, she's food." Riley growled from behind me. Right she's food, I breathed in her smell made me moan in pleasure, I couldn't wait to bite her neck, and let the warm blood wash over my tongue. No, this was Lauren my best friend she wasn't food, but she smelled so good. "I can't Riley, she's my best friend." Riley snarled "She's human, she's food." "No." I had turned round and now I was facing Riley, I won't hurt her." As well as speaking to Riley I could hear a low warning growl coming from deep inside my chest. Riley suddenly stood up out of his hunting crouch. "How can you resist her blood?" he seemed honestly curious. "She's my best friend." I spat at him, holding my crouch ready to attack him. "Yes but you're a newborn vampire, you shouldn't be able to think like that." This man wanted me to kill my best friend I was too angry for words, I growled. "My mate created you to help kill the Cullens." "Well if she wants me to kill my best friend along with them, she can think again." "Maybe you have a gift? Self preservation? Hmm I suppose it's possible." He was talking to himself now. I crouched down and bared my teeth; I was going to kill him.**

**Authors note:**

**Please review, I have only just worked out how to put comments on so I am really happy at the mo.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Stephenie Meyer invented Riley, I just fleshed him out a bit and used him Riley belongs to Stephenie meyer.**


	5. Chapter 5: Creation

**Chapter 5: Creation**

**I snarled at Riley before jumping over to Lauren and biting her neck. She screamed. Riley smelt Lauren's blood. He crouched down to attack me and take Lauren for himself. But I hadn't bitten her for her blood, I was turning her. Riley stalked towards me, his growl one uninterrupted sound before he lunged himself at me. I leapt at him and sank my teeth into his arm. I pulled. A loud metallic screech of a rock being ripped apart sounded in my ears. Riley bit me but I had his other arm off before too long. I ripped a bit of his shoulder off. He screamed. He bit my shoulder, I snarled in defiance before administering the killing blow, I ripped his head off. His body lay lifeless on the floor. I already had a lighter in my pocket; my instincts were strong so I knew that I had to burn his body. And so I did. The plume of ash coming from the pieces of burning rock stunk like incense but a lot stronger. After Riley was burned I realized Lauren was still on the floor screaming. "My head is burning put out the fire!" I shushed her quietly and told her everything would be okay. Then I picked up her body and carried her, I carried her to the woods, she would be burning for about three days. Riley had said we must destroy the Cullens while I had been burning Riley had talked about the Cullens, they were a coven of "Vegetarian" vampires that only hunted animals. Me and Lauren would go there and live with them. So we didn't have to kill humans. I walked slowly, at human speed. It took me ten hours to get from wherever I was to Seattle then another four hours walking human pace to Forks. When I finally got there I smelt other vampires. I followed their scent in to a large white house. I could hear shallow breathing inside, I could smell a human. And I could smell something else, an animal but mixed with a human scent? I had never smelt that before. I knocked on the door. I heard a gasp from the other side. And then a tall blond vampire opened the door.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Riley, or the Cullens. **

**Authors note:**

**Please review, or Ella might **_**bite**_** you. This is my first fanfic. Please tell me what you think. There is a lot more chapters to go.**


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting The Cullens

**Chapter 6: Meeting The Cullens**

"**Hello." I said my voice sounded quiet and shy. The vampire looked at me. "How old are you?" he asked me. "In human years or vampire?" "Vampire." "Ok, well I woke up two days ago." He gasped. "Two days? But can't you smell this human in here?" "Yes is that human ill?" "Yes she is but… how are you resisting her blood?" "I don't know Riley said something about a gift? Self preservation?" "Amazing. You're two days old and you can resist human blood." "My friend Lauren." I motioned to her. "I changed her to protect her from Riley; he wanted me to kill her." "You changed her?" "Yeah?" "You bit her?" "Yeah so what?" "You tasted human blood on you're first day! And you didn't kill her!?" He was beaming now. "You're gift is amazing." "Do you have somewhere where I can put Lauren until she wakes up; I've been carrying her for fourteen hours." "Yes of course come right in." I followed the vampire up the stairs to a bedroom where I put Lauren on the bed. She screamed again. I flinched at her pain. "I'm sorry Lauren." I whispered. "You know yourself that the pain won't last forever." Said the blond vampire. "Oh by the way my name is Carlisle Cullen." He said. "I'm Ella… Ella Gilbert." "Nice to meet you Ella, um Ella have you been hunting yet?" "No, I haven't actually." "Do you wish to hunt humans," I heard a low growl from downstairs. "Or animals?" "I don't want to kill humans." "Do you wish to join our family with you're friend Lauren?" I gasped "Yes please." "Good." He smiled. "Welcome to the Family, do you want to meet the rest?" I nodded. Carlisle led me downstairs. In the living room were six vampires, one human and two human/animals. Carlisle motioned to a small female with long wavy caramel hair. "This is my wife Esme." The female smiled. "I'm Emmet." Called a large male with rippling muscles. "And this is my wife Rosalie." Rosalie was the most beautiful creature I have ever seen she had beautiful blonde hair and her face was beyond perfection. "I'm Alice." Said a small pixie like female with a dark spiky bob. "And this is my husband Jasper." Jasper had longish honey coloured hair and he was covered in battle scars. I tensed up my lip pulling up just a fraction to reveal my venom coated teeth, this male looked dangerous. He smiled. "Yes I do have some battle scars, but I won't hurt you." I relaxed a bit then. A bronze haired male stepped forward, he looked really depressed. "My name is Edward. And this," He pointed to the sickly looking human on the sofa. "Is my Bella." The human looked up, her eyes widened as she took in my eyes, an almost fluorescent red. I smiled at her. Then I did a double take, she was pregnant? The bronze haired one, Edward hissed at me. My lip pulled up at his hiss and I growled quietly. **_**Was that child his? **_**Edward stood up, his teeth bared. "Yes the child is mine." I growled again, louder this time. The human, Bella looked scared. Then the two males standing at the back looked at me, they smelled like wet dog. They were tanned, muscled and very tall, both with cropped black hair. I sniffed. I looked at them questioningly. "We're werewolves." Said the smaller one, he smiled at me like he was showing off. I gasped, my lip pulled back and I let out a vicious snarl. **_**Werewolves!? Was every horror story true?**_** The bronze one, Edward said "Not all horror stories are true, but some are." I snarled. "Can you read minds or something?" Edward nodded. **_**Wow. **_**He smirked.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Sadly I don't own Twilight, Or the Cullens. But thank god I don't own Edward for all I care he can go DIE but I can't kill him, because that would probably annoy all the Edward fans. **

**Authors note:**

**I hope you're enjoying my story, please review, still loads more chapters to go.**


	7. Chapter 7: Hunting Cullen Style

**Chapter 7: Hunting Cullen Style**

"**Ella?" I turned round "Yeah?" the one that had spoken was Esme. "Are you thirsty?" I nodded. "Let's hunt then." I looked upstairs.**_** Lauren. **_**Edward said, she won't wake up, while you're gone." I nodded again. So we were going hunting; Me, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper and Emmet. Rosalie, Edward, Jacob and Seth were staying home to watch Bella. There was also another werewolf in the woods. I hissed at it as I ran by. We stopped in a clearing and started to hunt. I stood still and listened. I could hear a stream, and four beating hearts. I turned towards the sound, it didn't exactly smell nice but it was blood. I ran in a hunting crouch towards the blood. I ran through the trees into another clearing. I startled the elk but I caught one before it had chance to notice me. My teeth sought the animal's jugular and I bit down. My teeth cut through its skin like a knife through butter. I drank and drank until the veins ran dry. But I was still thirsty. So I hunted some more. I found a smell; it was nicer than the elk so I followed it. It was above me, in a tree. I leapt into the tree and landed on the puma's back I flipped him over and bit down on his jugular. After a few more elk I was satisfied. Carlisle found me and took me home. As soon as I walked through the door I went to Lauren's side. I sat by her for the rest of the day, and through the night. She had been burning for two days now. So I left her and went to try and make friends. Jasper watched me warily as I talked to Bella. Bella was pregnant with Edward's child, the foetus was growing quickly and it would be born within days. Edward was worried that the baby would kill Bella, but she wasn't worried when the baby was born, Edward would turn her, and it was as simple as that. Bella couldn't wait to become like us. The thought of having two other newborn vampires with me was quite nice. Edward heard my thought and growled. I now know why Jasper was so worried about me. When he was turned, he had been part of a newborn army. When he told me this I screamed. Riley's mate the red haired one; she was making an army to attack the Cullens with. I quickly told them everything I could. The three wolves called the rest of their pack and the Cullens growled. Even with the wolf pack and three extra newborn vampires fighting with them, it would be hard.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own twilight. The Cullens all belong to the amazingly talented Stephenie Meyer. If it wasn't for Stephenie Meyer, my inspiration would be pretty poor. Thank you S.M**

**Authors note:**

**Ok I don't even know if anybody is even reading my story but if you are, please review I need to know someone is reading it. If you don't like it, don't be mean, but I do love constructive criticism. So whether you like it or not please, please review. **


End file.
